VERDICT
by Raychel
Summary: Following the season premiere called "Trials". It's a general fic, Takes off after the ending scene. SPOILERS season 10. Stays true to the real show, I am EO but this is general, they go out for drinks. See how worlds colide Fin, Minch, El, Liv, Kim


AN: Forgotten love and all of the other stories will have to wait for a moment

AN: Forgotten love and all of the other stories will have to wait for a moment. I was talking to Chelsea, ZuZu1614 and we both agreed that last night's premiere was dying for a one shot!! I don't own these characters, nor will I ever unless I fullfull my dream to work on SVU. Without further ado…

Olivia Benson looked down at her cell phone after wiping away her tears. She had not wanted to end up like every other raped victim; even though she had not been raped she had felt that something inside her was telling her otherwise. She ignored Elliot's phone call and set her phone down beside her in her car. Ring. Ring.

"Yeah El?" Olivia answered his call and he paused.

"Liv, you been crying?" He asked after a moment.

"Uh…yeah, just a little sad." She admitted to him and he could hear him start to breathe heavy as if worried beyond a doubt.

"That new ADA was asking where you were and have been calling you ever since. You feel like going out for some drinks?" Elliot asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know El, I'm not sure I'm in the mood to get all chummy with what's here face."

"Kim and I know what you mean but she's like a leach Liv." Elliot lowered his voice, "Please don't make me go out alone with the guys to have a ceremonial drink with her… I need you there Liv." The pleading in his voice was enough to make Olivia smile.

"Ugh, alright. I could go for a drink, the usual spot?" Olivia asked starting up her car.

"No, no then she'll know where we always go." Elliot was still whispering.

"Um… why are you whispering?" Olivia hissed back at him.

"Because her eyes are on me Liv, it's like she can hear me with her eyes."

"You don't need a drink, you need a vacation. Alright where should we go then?" Elliot told her the name of a place they never went to. In fact it was so up the road that she told him she needed to go home and freshen up first. Elliot told her that he would come by and get her and she agreed. After showering and changing into a nice blouse and pants there was a knock at her door.

"Come on in El." Olivia called to him as she applied perfume behind her ears, she heard the door open and rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you insist on knocking when you have a key." She yelled at him from her room.

"Well I don't want to walk in on you undressed and crap… that would be awkward."

"Trust me, we'd get over it." Olivia told him as she left her room.

"You look nice." Elliot smiled at her.

"Thanks, so do you."

"Crap do I really? No, I want to look bad." Elliot sighed, causing Olivia to chuckle.

"And why is that?" Olivia asked him.

"It's the way that Kim looks at me… Munch mentioned that she likes me." Elliot made a face.

"Elliot, you couldn't look bad if you tried." Olivia told him sweetly, "Except when you're raising hell at your daughter."

"Oh Liv don't bring that up," Elliot rolled his eyes, "Can we just not think about that tonight?"

"Sorry. If it helps, I would have reacted the same way." Olivia allowed Elliot to help her put her jacket on and he smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now lets go get those drinks huh?"

"Yes and don't mention where we normally go ok? I don't want her coming and finding us while we're out on our night run of drinks." Elliot told Olivia as they left the apartment.

"El, you seem awfully paranoid about her… Did she make an advance on you or something?" Olivia asked him as they got to his car.

"No, not directly, she wouldn't let go of my hand when we first met."

"Yeah I remember that." Olivia sighed.

"I guess I just miss Casey." Elliot shrugged.

"Is that really the reason you don't like her… or are you attracted to her secretly?" Olivia took the plunge.

"Oh you did not just ask me that." Elliot looked at her with disgust.

"Well, you are acting like a school boy."

"Liv, I am married remember? Married!" Elliot held up his left hand and pointed to the ring on his finger.

"Elliot… did you get a new wedding band?" Olivia asked him, pulling his left hand closer to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot asked, tensing up.

"Well, you're old wedding band was not as shiny and it said…" Olivia removed the band from his finger and looked at the inside of the ring, "It said more then this one does. El, what are you doing with a fake wedding band?" Olivia asked, holding the ring hostage.

"How the hell did you even know what my wedding band said?" Elliot looked at her incredulously. Olivia gave him a look that said it all, "I lost it ok?"

"You what?"

"I lost it! I um… well I kind of chucked it." Elliot told her uncomfortably, not getting into the car yet.

"You chucked it?" Olivia was half amused, half shocked.

"Well when Kathy wanted that stupid divorce and I signed the papers… I said screw it and kind of threw it into the river." Elliot closed his eyes before opening one to glance at Olivia who was just staring at him.

"You should atleast go find one that looks worn. This one is too new." Olivia handed him back that ring and he thanked her before opening the door for her which he had been doing an awful lot.

"So you won't tell Kathy?" Elliot asked her as he got into the car.

"Darn it, how do you do that? I was just about to text Kathy right now telling her that you are wearing a fake wedding ring." Olivia poked his side and he poked her back, "You're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Liv."

"It's what I do."

:UNKNOWN BAR:

:Because Elliot's Paranoid:

"I can't believe you brought me out here man." Fin Tutuola said to his partner John Munch.

"You seemed uptight and besides that new ADA? She's no Casey but wow…" Munch winked at Fin who scoffed.

"Wink at me like that again you'll regret it."

"So where is she anyway? Did Elliot give her the right bar?" John asked, sipping his drink.

"No, Elliot gave her the wrong bar for some reason, I know that this is not El and Liv's bar. No way, nah he was just lying to new girl so she couldn't track em down." Fin rolled his eyes.

"Good to know you and Elliot are doing better." John said dryly.

"You know that guy just pisses me off man, doesn't even act like anything happened between us but man, he should have come to me John. He should have asked me about Chester himself then ask for my phone to be dumped." Fin shook his head at this.

"We all know that Elliot feels like he's top dog and sadly he is, in some eyes. He'll come around Fin."

"It's not about that John, I just want him to admit that what he did was wrong and that he's sorry for betraying me."

"Oh Kim's here." John said straightening his tie and Fin turned around. She was in a nice dress that accented her legs causing both men to go jelly legged.

"Where's Elliot?" She asked, knocking them both back into reality.

"Probably picking up Liv." Fin shrugged, "How are you tonight?"

"I'm ok, glad to know that you two are happy to have me on the team… Elliot and Olivia… well they're kind of guarded." Kim ordered her drink and sat down.

"It's not you, it's them. Don't take it personally, those two are attached at the hip." Fin explained.

"Yeah, they'll come around. Besides, our old ADA is still really good friends with them so I'm sure they have some type of alliance."

"Well I'm not here to play high school, I just want to get to know all of you and do my job helping victims." Kim tipped the bartender as he gave her, her drink.

"Drinks are on us tonight." John told her.

"Yeah, it's mandatory." Fin smiled at her.

"Why thank you guys." Kim smiled back and then looked over near the entrance and her eyes narrowed when Elliot and Olivia entered the bar.

"Ah, there they are now. Shall we pull out the welcoming committee now or wait until after cake?" John joked.

"Well I'm not greeting them." Fin said, ordering another drink.

"Should I not ask?" Kim looked at him.

"Not tonight."

"Ok…"

"Hi guys." Olivia said warmly, Elliot removing her jacket for her and ordering their drinks. It was strange, they were such good friends and good partners that they were married in a sense. Weird.

"Hi Liv." John smiled at her.

"Hello Olivia. Elliot." Kim said to them both and Elliot smiled at her but sat down next to Olivia kind of on the outside.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Fin set his drink down and did not look at Elliot.

"Oh that reminds me, I should probably retouch my lipstick. Olivia?" Kim looked at Olivia who had been listening to Elliot tell her something but when she heard Kim mention going to the bathroom together she looked quite skeptical.

"Oh um… lipstick… right." Olivia looked at Elliot and she got up to follow Kim.

"Lipstick my ass." Elliot muttered to John.

"To be a fly on the wall." John and Elliot clinked their drinks together.

:LADIES ROOM:

Kim followed Olivia into the ladies room and took out her lipstick that she did not need to re-apply but needed an excuse to break the ice with Olivia.

"So… how long have you worked at SVU?" Kim asked Olivia who studied herself in the mirror.

"Over nine years…" Olivia answered, "Just so you know I don't hate you."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked her.

"Well I wanted you to know that I don't hate you, I may not like you and neither does Elliot but I don't hate you." Olivia told her in the nicest way possible.

"Oh… so Elliot doesn't like me? I got that vibe." Kim sighed, she found Elliot horribly attractive but the ring on his finger was evident, who the lucky lady was she had no clue.

"El's like an oven, he's gotta warm up first before he lets you in." Olivia shrugged.

"Oh… was that how it was with you?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Actually no, we clicked right from the start." Olivia answered. Why wasn't Kim surprised?

"Maybe tonight I can get him to warm up to me." Kim said, puckering up her lips. Olivia raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

"What are you going to do? Bat your lashes at him? El is married and you don't want to mess with that." Olivia told her, getting her purse.

"No wait." Kim grabbed her arm and Olivia immediately recoiled like Kim had just hit her, "Woah, woah… are you ok? I didn't mean to… Olivia." Kim let go of Olivia who just looked down and shook her head.

"Leave me alone." Olivia said quietly, her whole body language changing and she left the bathroom. Kim followed her and Elliot looked over as Kim ran after Olivia who went outside.

"Olivia what is it?" Kim asked her as Olivia began to shake. Within a second Elliot was outside, putting Olivia's jacket around her and she let him rub her back. He whispered something to her that Kim could not make out and she was confused. What had just happened? Why was Olivia so upset? Perhaps the detective had been through something to cause her to be so jumpy but it was none of Kim's business.

"What did you do?" Elliot asked Kim, his eyes dark.

"I um, I just grabbed her arm is all." Kim admitted and Elliot's eyes narrowed more.

"Don't touch her again or I will make sure you don't ever work in this city ever again." Elliot threatened her and that was when he took Olivia, his arm around her shoulders and he led her down the street, apparently leaving. Kim closed her eyes in regret and watched them walk off slowly, Elliot's arm still around Olivia.

"Well that went well." Kim rolled her eyes at herself before going back inside to John and Fin, who did not seem to hate her… yet.

TA DAAAAAAAAAA.

I am going to be doing this after every episode. REVIEW!! I might add more if you Review… :D


End file.
